cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
G Chapter 20: A Simple Answer
え |Row 2 title = Phonetic: |Row 2 info = Shinpuruna kotae |Row 3 title = Chapter: |Row 3 info = 20 |Row 4 title = Author: |Row 4 info = Raiti Hirakazu |Row 5 title = Published In: |Row 5 info = Monthly Bushiroad (JP) Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation Volume 3 (JP) |Row 6 title = Release Date: |Row 6 info = December 2016 (in Monthly Bushiroad) |Row 7 title = No. of Pages: |Row 7 info = 22 |Row 8 title = Previous Chapter: |Row 8 info = 19: If It Will Be The End |Row 9 title = Next Chapter: |Row 9 info = 21: Be, Strongerー }}A Simple Answer is the twentieth chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation manga, first published in Monthly Bushiroad magazine and later collected in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation Volume 3. Plot While at five damage Shion desperately puts a stop to Chrono's incoming attacks. Shion says that he doesn't possess the same enthusiasm that Chrono has, that he couldn't as devoted to Vanguard as Chrono was. As a child of the Kiba family he didn't want to be so half-hearted. He strides Interdimensional Beast, Metallica Phoenix, calling Heart Thump Worker and Masergear Dragon, and with them makes an attack which is intercepted by Absolute Blade Knight, Livarot. Next Smokegear Dragon strikes the unguarded vanguard. Announcing that his half-heartness was why Blue Sky Knight, Altmile lead Riku to vicotry instead, as attacks with Metallica Phoenix. With Metallica Phoenix's skill he time leaps Gadget Maiden Maki, superior calling History-maker Dragon. Chrono is amazed by how much of his deck Shion had prepped up on. He perfect guards the attack with Holy Knight Guardian, replying by questioning why Shion accepted the rematch then. Shion on the otherhand continues his attacks, using History Maker to time leap another unit to create an additional attack. He already had enough of an understanding of Gear Chronicle to perform five attacks in a row. Chrono begins his turn, striding Holy Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon, he call outs Shion for running away from Vanguard after just one match. Asking if Vanguard was such an easy-going thing for him. Saint Blow Dragon's attack is stopped by a perfect guard, Shion responds that Chrono has no understanding of his feelings and that he didn't want to listlessly put effort into Vanguard or anything else. Chrono interjects, stating that that was exactly how Shion was acting currently. Continuing he states that his family, Vanguard, fencing and everything else he held precious was what made Shion who he was. Everything was vital to him. They didn't lose to Riku because they had lost their touch, they just had so much more potential to grow stronger left. The light returns to Shion's eyes as he makes an off-hand remark asking why Chrono was so simple. Riku states that Chrono was in a bad position despite Shion lack of hand cards after using them all to guard Chrono's attacks. Shion notes that Chrono's deck had evolved since the shop tournament. As such he and Altmile would also continue to become stronger. Though his hand may be zero his chances of winning were not. Featured Units Royal Paladin *Holy Knight Guardian *Knight of Reform, Pir *Absolute Blade Knight, Livarot *Knight of Twin Sword *Blue Sky Knight, Altmile *Holy Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon Gear Chronicle *Heart Thump Worker *Steam Battler, Dadasig *Steam Maiden, Uluru *Gunnergear Dracokid *Gadget Maiden Maki *Masergear Dragon *Steam Breath Dragon *Steam Maiden, Arlim *History-maker Dragon *Smokegear Dragon *Chronojet Dragon *Square-one Dragon *Interdimensional Beast, Metallica Phoenix Featured Cardfight(s) Category:Manga Category:Chapters